


This I Promise

by katherinethesilence



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance, Shy Steve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinethesilence/pseuds/katherinethesilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Поцелуй меня, Стиви, - еще более охрипшим голосом произносит Зимний. – Напомни мне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This I Promise

Зимний лежит на койке с заведенными за голову руками, сверля взглядом потолок. В серой комнате нет ничего, кроме осточертевшей ему раскладушки и окна, через которое в дневное время бьет яркий до безумия солнечный свет, но даже это не спасает каморку. От окружающей серости хочется лезть на стену.  
  
«Солнце сядет не скоро», - думает Зимний, затем немного щурится и закрывает глаза. Даже в самом отдаленном углу комнаты лучи желтого светила не дают ему покоя. Солдат думает о том, чтобы развернуться на бок и уткнуться лбом в стенку, когда напротив тихо скрипит дверь. Солдат не открывает глаза: он все еще подумывает спрятаться от солнечных лучей.  
  
\- Я не сплю, – говорит он, продолжая лежать зажмурившись. – Это на случай, если снова решишь разбудить меня щекоткой.  
  
Стив усмехается и кладет щит на пол у стены, а затем расстегивает шлем и стаскивает его с головы, после чего проводит ладонью по испорченной укладке  
  
\- Ты никогда меня за это не простишь, да? – саркастично спрашивает он, снимая с плеча рюкзак и запихивая в него шлем. Он кидает рюкзак рядом со щитом, а сам плюхается рядом и опирается спиной о стену, обхватывая руками одно колено.   
  
\- Память стерли мне, но о том, что я  _ненавижу_  щекотку, забыл ты, - немного обиженным тоном произносит Солдат.   
  
Стив улыбается.   
  
Он вспоминает сороковые и отчаянные попытки Баки защекотать его самого до смерти. Но Стив не боится щекотки, что всегда казалось странным его лучшему другу.   
  
\- Ты был на задании? – в голосе Солдата появляется напряжение. Стив поворачивает голову и видит, что глаза у Зимнего широко распахнуты, а он сам приподнялся на локтях и смотрит на него, словно на призрака.  
  
\- Да, - осторожно отвечает Стив. – Что-то случилось? – он внимательно всматривается в лицо Солдата, но тот через секунду снова откидывается на подушки и закрывает глаза.  
  
\- Ты никогда не приходил сюда… сразу после задания. Наверное, это мне стоит спросить, что случилось, - полушепотом произносит Зимний и вздыхает.  
  
\- Я вернулся с задания и сразу же к тебе, - начал Капитан, поднимаясь на ноги. - Через полчаса мне нужно быть в штабе, –он тяжело вздохнул и нагнулся за рюкзаком. – Не против, если я переоденусь?   
  
Зимний кивает.  
  
До того, как вошел Стив, он был спокоен и расслаблен, но теперь его руки, обхватывающие собственный затылок, напряжены, а закрытые глаза то и дело морщатся, словно от боли.  
  
Зимний волнуется за Стива, хоть и старается этого не показывать. Роджерс же в свою очередь видит, что Солдат сам еще до конца не разобрался в себе. Очевидно, что какая-то его часть борется со светлыми чувствами к Стиву, которые пытаются пробиться наружу. Иногда он просто молчит, не произносит и слова, иногда и вовсе игнорирует Роджерса, словно не знает его. А иногда они разговаривают.  _По-настоящему_  разговаривают. Стив живет ради таких моментов, ведь то ощущение, которое они ему дарят – не сравнить ни с чем. Что-то чистое и такое родное просыпается у него внутри и хочется летать. Но такие моменты редки. И в последнее время их становится все меньше и меньше. Что-то явно меняется - и не в лучшую сторону, но Роджерс никак не может заставить себя поднять эту тему: слишком уж боится реакции друга.  
  
Стив достает из рюкзака рубашку и брюки и начинает осторожно отстегивать верхнюю часть своего костюма. На секунду ему кажется, что Солдат заснул – слишком тихим стало его дыхание. Стиву не хочется его будить, но сегодня его время слишком ограничено, чтобы просто сидеть и наблюдать за спящим другом. Он осторожно кашляет, делая вид, что запершило в горле и затем снимает с себя «верхушку», оставаясь в одних штанах. В комнатушке становится как-то совсем тихо, и Стив оглядывается по сторонам, замерев на месте.  
  
Зимний по прежнему лежит на раскладушке с закрытыми глазами, но теперь на его лице сияет широкая улыбка.   
  
\- Что? – смущенно спрашивает Стив.  
  
\- Я не сплю, - повторяет Солдат и улыбается еще шире. – И над твоим «кашлем» нужно поработать. – Он открывает глаза и подмигивает уже начавшему краснеть Стиву.  
  
\- Прости… - вырывается у Капитана. Он зачем-то тянется к щиту, лежащему у стены и, подняв его, рассматривает так внимательно, словно впервые видит.  
  
\- Ага, мне тоже кажется, что здесь жарковато, - смеется Зимний. Он немного поднимается на подушках и демонстративно откидывает одеяло подальше, выставляя напоказ свой оголенный торс. – Господи, ты что, и спишь с ним тоже?   
  
Стив удивленно смотрит на Солдата, кивающего в сторону щита и улыбающегося своей немного глуповатой, но такой родной и красивой для Стива улыбкой. Он хмурит брови, показывая, что хоть мысль о спящем в обнимку с куском крашенного металла Стиве его и забавляет, но отнюдь не радует.  
  
\- Что? Нет! – оскорблено восклицает Стив, и его щеки вспыхивают.   
  
\- Жаль, что я не помню, спал ли ты с какими-нибудь железяками в сороковых, когда был не таким… - Зимний резко замолкает и зажмуривается, будто ляпнул лишнего.   
  
Стив удивленно вскидывает брови. Желудок на секунду сжимается от мысли о том, что Зимний все еще помнит далеко не все, но это не единственное, что его волнует на данный момент.  
  
\- Каким? – тихо спрашивает Роджерс, пряча взгляд.  
  
Зимний замирает на секунду, после чего у него вырывается нервный смешок.   
  
\- Ты себя в зеркало-то видел? – хрипло произносит Солдат, стараясь не смотреть на продолжающего краснеть Стива.  
  
\- Видел, - отвечает Стив, - и ты тоже… видел, - понизив голос, добавляет он.   
  
Зимний вскидывает голову и пристально смотрит на Роджерса.   
  
\- Я знаю, Стиви, - осторожно начинает он, кинув в его сторону многозначительный взгляд, - я ведь не глупый.   
  
Внезапно взгляд Стива твердеет, и смущенная улыбка исчезает с его лица. Он делает пару нерешительных шагов по направлению к койке, но резко останавливается и неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, уставившись в пол.  
  
\- Дай мне эту железяку, - слышит Роджерс обращенные к нему слова друга и, нервно сглотнув, медленно протягивает руку со щитом. Зимний спокойно выхватывает щит своей бионической рукой, а другой, не упуская момента, хватает Стива за ту же руку, в которой секунду назад был щит, и тянет на себя.  
  
От удивления Роджерс спотыкается и почти падает, но Зимний все еще продолжает тянуть его на себя, и падения удается избежать. Однако в следующий момент Стив обнаруживает себя практически лежащим на друге и испуганно замирает. Он часто моргает и боится поднять свой взгляд, делая вид, что его заинтересовала грудь Зимнего. Через пару секунд Роджерс понимает, что пялиться на обнаженную грудь Солдата тоже не самая удачная идея, и резким движением поднимает глаза.   
  
\- Баки, что ты делаешь? – тяжело дыша, спрашивает Стив, не отрываясь от глаз друга.   
  
Зимний пристально смотрит ему в глаза и не отвечает. Роджерсу становится совсем не по себе, он ощущает, как краснеет еще сильней и рукой отталкивается от груди Солдата, но чувствует, как бионическая конечность Зимнего только сильнее сжимается на его бедре. Поэтому все, чего он добивается – принимает сидячее положение.  
  
\- Бак… - снова начинает он, но Солдат прерывает его, оттолкнувшись спиной от койки и приподнимаясь, приближая свое лицо к его.  
  
У Стива перехватывает дыхание. Он не смеет оторвать взгляда от холодных голубых глаз напротив. Много времени прошло с тех пор, как они находились на _таком_  близком расстоянии друг от друга. С тех пор, как Зимний оказался рядом со Стивом, он практически никогда не позволял к себе прикасаться. Стив уже и не думал, что вот такое когда-нибудь еще случится.  
  
\- Поцелуй меня, Стиви, - еще более охрипшим голосом произносит Зимний,– напомни мне.  
  
На секунду Стиву кажется, что он слышит мольбу в его голосе, но он не решается забивать себе этим голову:слишком больно будет ошибиться и слишком больно - оказаться правым.   
  
Роджерс не двигается. Он чувствует, как полыхают его щеки, краем глаза он видит лежащий рядом щит, но также он видит глаза своего лучшего друга – совсем как раньше. Блестящие, почти что прозрачные и такие красивые.   
  
Стив слегка приоткрывает рот, чтобы выпустить задержанное им дыхание. Взгляд Солдата падает на его губы, и в его глазах появляется озорство, так хорошо известное Стиву еще с сороковых.   
  
Зимний облизывает собственные губы практически незаметным движением языка, буквально за долю секунды, но Стиву этого достаточно.   
  
Роджерс перемещает обе руки с плеч друга ему на шею и впивается в его губы. Они падают назад, и Стив снова лежит на Солдате, но ему уже все равно.   
  
Губы Зимнего обветренные, грубые, но в то же время такие знакомые. Стив не уверен, что вообще когда-нибудь их забудет.  
  
Солдат не впускает. Первые пару секунд он просто прижимается своими губами к губам Стива, не позволяя тому углубить поцелуй. Но Стив не отступает. Отстранившись на долю секунды, он прикусывает нижнюю губу Зимнего и сразу же зализывает ее языком. И Солдат стонет. Или скулит. Или все вместе. Роджерс не до конца понимает, какой звук только что издал его друг, но ему определенно нравится.   
  
В этот раз Солдат готов. Когда Роджерс снова накрывает его губы своими, он позволяет ему провести языком сначала по верхней губе, а затем глубже. Зимнего это сводит с ума.   
  
Стив буквально вылизывает каждый сантиметр рта Солдата, сминает своими губами его, и когда их языки соприкасаются, Стив сам готов застонать от удовольствия. Зимний подается вперед и больно сжимает плечо Роджерса своей бионической рукой. Стив слегка морщится, но не перестает выводить языком узоры во рту и на губах Солдата.   
  
Обоим уже практически не хватает воздуха, и когда Стиву кажется, что его легкие вот-вот взорвутся, Зимний отстраняется. Как раз во время, потому что в тот же момент кто-то очень настойчиво начинает стучать в дверь.  
  
Стив, с трудом оторвав взгляд от друга, поворачивает голову в сторону двери. Зимний же тяжело дышит и продолжает сжимать предплечье Стива бионической рукой, в то время как вторая обнимает его за спину. Роджерс выпрямляется, и Солдат тянется за ним.  
  
\- Роджерс, у тебя дела! – раздается из-за двери незнакомый женский голос.  
  
Стив напрягается, точно так же как и бионическая рука, сжимающая его бицепс.  
  
\- Мне пора, - нервно сглатывает Капитан и делает попытку встать, но Зимний не позволяет. Роджерс удивленно смотрит на друга.  
  
На долю секунды он замечает в его глазах испуг, который сразу же сменяется задумчивостью.   
  
\- Я завтра вернусь, - зачем-то добавляет Роджерс. – Ты ведь это знаешь, – не столько вопрос, сколько утверждение.   
  
В ответ Зимний всего лишь касается губ Стива своими. Нежно-нежно.   
  
И это - словно обещание на будущее.

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан по арту   
> https://pp.vk.me/c625122/v625122062/30e9b/R5lzw1UZYKw.jpg


End file.
